Eddie Bloomberg
History Eddie Bloomberg: 2000 - 2013 Edward was born the son of Robert and Sylvia Bloomberg, not that Eddie remembers much about them as they died in a car accident, a car accident which toddler Eddie somehow survived, though not without significant injuries. Eddie's aunt, successful filmmaker Marla Bloom, took the banged up kid in and raised him as her own son. As a result of his aunt's career and lifestyle, Eddie spent most of his early childhood being tutored in the evenings and spending his days on set with his mother, acting as a "gopher" (as he would go for this and go for that), and not only for his aunt but for much of the crew. "Gopher" became Eddie's nickname and he became a vital part of his aunt's regular crew and gaining a surrogate family in the process. As the crew's mascot, Eddie had a lot of different mentors and he became a versatile kid with lots of spunk, wit, and personality. When Eddie was still young, his aunt began a relationship with Danielle Cassidy. Danielle and Eddie hit it off from the start, slinging playful banter back and forth and playing pranks on one another as both had to reconcile the fact that both loved and were loved by Marla, though in different capacities. Ultimately this silly rivalry fostered a true love of the other and Eddie came to look at his new aunt as another surrogate mother. They grew even closer as Eddie got older and realized that Dani was more adventurous than Marla and would let Eddie get away with more behaviors and activities which Marla had frowned upon. While on set for the shooting of Dani's debut as Wonder Woman (as an actual actress), Eddie was sent away to fetch some coffee for some of the talent. He had just left the set when Star City itself seemed to shake and let out a wicked moan. In a few more seconds, infernal essence surged through the city and tore open dimensional gates to Hell itself. Eddie took shelter under some cars initially, but came dashing out when he heard the screams of his aunts coming from the set. Eddie got back to the shooting location just in time to see his aunts pulled through a gate by a gaggle of hellspawn. Without hesitating, Eddie charged at the gate himself, but was flung away by a hellion casting a fireball. Some of the crew rushed to Eddie and helped put out the fire on his clothes but Eddie had hit his head and was unresponsive. With the entire city in crisis, the crew took Eddie to the medical tent on set and had the set medic stabilize Eddie before the crew then took the comatose Eddie somewhere safer to wait out the raid of hellions upon the city. The chaos was eventually lifted by Green Arrow and a week later, Dani and Marla returned from Hell to find Eddie hospitalized. Dani and Marla immediately agreed to donate some of their blood to help Eddie recover, but what Dani and Marla didn't know was that Dani's blood had become tainted and she herself was already in the process of a transformation. When Dani's infernally tainted blood mixed with Eddie's dormant meta-gene all hell broke loose in Eddie's body.Oracle Files: Eddie Bloomberg (1/2) Red Devil: 2013 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * He has a crush on Zachary Zatara. Notes * In the comics Eddie Bloomberg is heterosexual. Here In Earth 27 is gay. * His costume is a nod to his New Earth appearance. Links and References * Appearances of Eddie Bloomberg * Character Gallery: Eddie Bloomberg Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Devils Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Skin Category:Blue Valleyan Category:Male Characters Category:Waiters Category:Mystik U Members Category:Gay Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:27th Reality